


Morning routine

by starskeeper



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskeeper/pseuds/starskeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, any mistake is mine alone.

It starts early, still too early for Mike’s liking but he doesn’t mind as much lately.

The alarm on Mike’s phone barely utters its first _beep_ before Mike’s hand is already blindly reaching over the nightstand and turning it off. He runs a hand over his face, willing his eyes open while carefully extracting himself from the body wrapped around him; he could have sworn they were on opposite ends of the bed when he drifted off last night, yet somehow they always seem to gravitate towards each other and wake up tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets.  


Mike pushes himself off the bed, briefly stretches his arms above his head and stumbles slightly before making his way to the adjoining bathroom to relieve his bladder and splash cold water on his face. The towel beside the sink is impossibly soft and Mike finds himself breathing in it briefly, the clean smell by now comforting and familiar.

Trudging bare-feet to the kitchen, his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips and brushing the pavement, Mike lets the strong smell of coffee guide him to the coffee machine that, always on time, just finished brewing the precious beverage that will get him through the first few hours of work, before being replaced by energetic drinks and the cheap coffee from the office.

The first taste is almost heavenly. Strong, hot, slightly bitter. Mike hums contentedly between sips, both hands on the cup held close to his chest while his mind clears from the fog of sleep and threatens to unleash thoughts of what’s to come, things to do, work to finish, people to meet. Before that happens though, Mike feels the change in the air and he smiles inwardly.

The body behind him moves silently but Mike can always tell when it’s approaching, a few seconds and it’s just close enough to Mike’s back that he can feel it. It’s warm, solid, _safe_. One hand goes to Mike’s hip, the other reaches around to his chest and slightly nudges Mike's bare back against an equally naked chest. Mike sighs contentedly when he feels the breath on his neck, shivers slightly and tilts his head in invitation. Lips are on his shoulder, barely touching the skin before moving up the side of his neck, a lazy tease until they reach Mike’s ear and they finally open just to close on Mike’s earlobe, tongue sneaking out to lightly taste the soft skin there. Mike groans, manages to keep his mug in one hand while the other reaches behind him, fingers tangling in mussed hair then moving down to cup a strong jaw, pushing his own head back enough to angle for a kiss. It's lazy, soft, _perfect_.

“Good morning” Harvey whispers against his mouth when they have to pull back, his voice deep, still thick with sleep.

Yes, Mike thinks. It is a good morning.


End file.
